


Stay Alive

by oursaviorkellinquinn



Category: Andy Black - Fandom, BVB ARMY - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Jeffree Star (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self Harm, Texting, cute boyfriends, fast friends, mostly making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursaviorkellinquinn/pseuds/oursaviorkellinquinn
Summary: What if someone did ask Jeffree why he always kept his arms covered, and what if that person was Andy Biersack?
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Jeffree Star
Kudos: 10





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So the boys are in high school together and I picture Jeffree looking like he did in the “Love to my Cobain” music vid.
> 
> Ummmm hi. If you’ve read this before I CHANGED ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT IT. I hope it’s better than it used to be :)

~Andy’s pov~  
I know very little about Jeffree Star.

Everyone in school knows that his mom is an alcoholic, he’s gay, and that nobody messes with him. Jeffree lives his life and the rest of us live ours. 

So why am I planning on confronting him?

In freshman year of high school I started noticing him, I mean he always wears a perfect face of makeup and must own an entire wardrobe of gothic clothes, how could I miss him?

Now we’re in senior year and I’ve noticed something else about the blue haired boy. He never wears short sleeves. Even though he’s pretty gothic, he has to show his arms at some point, right? Wrong. We’ve been back in school for a month and I’ve never seen his arms. I’ve been procrastinating for a few days, but I need to say something.

I’ve heard of this happening before. Some kid that never shows their arms and it turns out that they were hurting themselves or being abused for years. It’s not that I need to be a hero or anything, I’m just a teen trying to make it through high school so I can start a real music career, but it feels wrong to suspect someone is in trouble and never ask them.

When school lets out for the day I’m waiting outside of the main doors, watching for Jeffree. When he finally walks by, I stand up and fall into step beside him on the narrow sidewalk.

“Hey Jeffree.” I say quickly, trying to gain his attention.

He stops and looks at me for a second, seeming surprised.

“Oh, Andy right? What’s up?”

I hadn’t expected him to be so polite. There are a lot of rumors about Jeffree and none of them are good.

We start walking together towards the student parking lot and I suddenly feel less anxious about my plan.

“Yeah, could I talk to you?”

“Go for it.”

I doubt Jeffree wants to talk about this topic in front of the whole school.

“I was actually hoping we could talk somewhere a little more private?”

“Um, okay. Wanna come to my place? My Mom’s still at work.” He offers as he digs in his bag for something.

I’m really thrown off now. Not only is Jeffree very kind, but now he’s just inviting a stranger to his home?

“Yeah...that sounds good.”

We exchange phone numbers and Jeffree texts me the address.

About half an hour later I’ve pulled up to his apartment complex. It’s definitely rough, but not in a bad part of town. I check the apartment number that’s specified in the text and find it easily. Giving the door a couple of sharp knocks, I step back to wait. Jeffree opens it after a few minutes, still in the same outfit he was wearing at school. Tight black pants, and a black top that laces up the front. He’s also wearing a choker necklace that reminds me of a collar, like, for an animal. We’re both pretty tall, but without his platform shoes he stands a couple inches shorter than me.

“Come on in.” He welcomes me, stepping aside.

“Thanks.” I say, feeling a little uncomfortable. 

Maybe this is a mistake. Jeffree is being so polite and I don’t want to start prying into his personal life the first time we ever talk.

He walks to the kitchen where it looks like he’d been making a sandwich. The apartment is tiny, but it’s fairly clean and organized.

“Want anything? We don’t have much, but I could get you a coke or a sandwich?”

“I’m good, thanks though.” I decline, not wanting to be rude.

Jeffree eats for a little bit and we make pointless small talk about school and homework. When he’s done he motions me into the living room where I take a seat on one end of the worn couch and Jeffree sits opposite of me. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” He asks, cutting right to the chase.

I hesitate.

“Honestly, I’m not sure I should say it. I don’t want to upset you or anything.” I admit, studying my hands instead of looking at him.

“Okay, well give me a hint. What’s it about?”

I take a deep breath and rub my fingers through my hair.

“Well it’s about you, and your personal life...I guess.”

“Are you asking me about my sexuality Andy? Cause that definitely wouldn’t make me mad.”

“No. That’s not it. Jeffree, it’s about your arms.”

As the words leave my mouth I can see Jeffree visibly stiffen.

“What, um, what about m-my arms?” He stutters.

“I just got this idea in my head that you always keep them covered on purpose, because of like, bruises or something, but now I’m here and you’re so sweet and I’m really sorry I brought it up.” I say, the words spilling from my mouth.

“I can’t believe you asked me that.” He breathes.

“I know. Fuck, I’m really sorry.”

I’m trying to repair the damage I’ve done, but I feel like I’m failing.

“No one else has ever asked me that. Not even my mom.” He murmurs.

“That’s cause it was a stupid question.”

“No. It wasn’t Andy.”

“What?”

I don’t understand. Why isn’t he angry? I just hinted that his mom might abuse him.

“I do wear sleeves on purpose.”

I can’t believe this.

I slide a little closer to the other boy, making eye contact with him.

“Why?” I ask, trying to be delicate with this weird situation.

“I don’t even know how to say this.” He whimpers.

He has tears in his eyes and keeps taking shaky breaths. I just wait, sensing that I should give him some time.

“I-I cut myself. Like a lot.” He finally stutters.

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I thought this was a possibly, that’s why I’m here right now, but I still can’t believe it. I’ve never known anyone who self harms.

“Oh my god, that’s terrible. Fuck, can I help somehow?”

“I don’t know. This is so crazy.” He sobs, hiding his face in his hands. 

I close the distance between us and give him a firm hug. He wraps his arms around my back and continues to cry into my shoulder.

“A-are you gonna tell anyone?” He asks, sitting up and moving away from me. He looks really scared.

“Do you want me to?”

“No.” He answers without hesitation.

“Okay, I won’t. But you have my number now, you have to promise to text me every day so that I know you’re okay.”

“Um, okay. But you’ll see me at school.”

“Sometimes I don’t.”

“Okay.” He sniffles, obviously trying not to mess up his makeup while he wipes his tears.

We talk for awhile and I think we’re both pleasantly surprised by how well we get along.

When I get up to leave since my parents are expecting me, I give Jeffree another hug.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, right?” I double check, sounding like my mother.

“Bright and early.” He reassures me.

Sure enough the next day when I wake up I have a text from my new friend.

Jeffree: I’m alive :)

Andy: Glad to hear it!

For some reason this makes me smile. I know that simply texting Jeffree isn’t going to fix all of his problems, but it feels good to at least try to help.

~

For the next few months we text every single day. Sometimes multiple times a day. 

It goes from short conversations about Jeffree’s mental health, to slightly longer conversations about school, and before we know it we’re constantly in touch.

We talk about everything, from family to music to future plans and even makeup. Jeffree is shocked to find that I’ve worn guyliner on more than one occasion.

Even though he seems much happier than when we started talking, he’s very honest with me that he’s still self harming. He says it’s an addiction and I’ve accepted that this is just a part of Jeffree. As long as he’s careful, I’m not too worried.

It doesn’t take long before we start hanging out after school. I never expected Jeffree to be so funny and caring, but he is and I really like spending time with him. It’s on one of these afternoons, when we’re sitting in his empty apartment, watching tv and eating candy, that I tell him I’m bisexual. Of course he’s super supportive, but I take it a step further and ask him out. He barely skips a beat before accepting.

We decide that since neither of us have money, we should have dinner the next evening and call it a date. Sure, most people would probably think it’s boring, but we just like spending time together.

He texted me this morning and mentioned that his mom is going to work double shifts and she won’t be home all night.

My parents have no idea that Jeff and I are more than friends, so they have no complaints when I tell them that I’m going to spend the night at Jeffree’s. I’m not lying to them, I just don’t mention that there’s also the possibility of some making out.

When I arrive at his apartment I let myself in because he told me to, but I shout out a greeting so he knows I’m here.

“Hey!”

Jeffree comes around the corner from his bedroom.

“Hi, you look handsome.” He says confidently.

I’m just wearing my usual torn up skinny jeans and a fitted black tee shirt because I didn’t know how to dress for the evening.

“Nah, you look better.” I reply with a smile. 

He really does. He’s wearing tight, black, skinny jeans and a band shirt with a short leather jacket over it. He’s got a studded collar wrapped around his neck and it actually looks really hot.

We eat dinner and talk for awhile before deciding to watch a movie. I sit on the couch and when Jeffree finally finds the changer, he sits on my lap. I laugh a little and wrap my arms around his waist.

“Is this okay?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah, this is great.” I reassure him.

Eventually I lay down and Jeffree lays on top of me, resting his hand innocently on my chest. It’s not long before his hand strays beneath my shirt and rests on my skin beneath it. His fingers start tracing little patterns on my skin and it feels nice. I try to ignore his teasing by keeping my attention on the tv and I’m almost lost in the movie again when he takes one of my nipples in his fingertips and gives it a little roll. I look down and he flicks his eyes to meet mine.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask, sounding bolder than I feel.

“Please.”

He moves up my body until we’re face to face and I don’t waste any time pulling his lips to mine. I know we probably shouldn’t do any fooling around on our first date, but we’ve been friends for months so it doesn’t feel like we’re going too fast. Jeffree’s lips are soft and warm and there’s an undeniable electricity pulsing between us. His hands are still on my chest, one under my shirt and one over it, and I can’t believe how good it feels to be so close to him. I’ve had a gentle hold on his waist until now when I slide my palms down till to his ass. He slightly presses his pelvis into mine, grinding us together and breaking the kiss for a second to let out a little whimper. I can’t believe how hot he looks. His sexuality definitely comes naturally to him.

Our lips meet again and move slowly together, my tongue exploring his mouth. I’ve kissed my fair share of girls and boys in my life, but kissing Jeffree is better than any of the others. He tastes sweet and even though I’m sure my lips are going to look like a swollen mess after this, they feel good right now.

Jeffree pulls at the hem of my shirt and we part our lips for a second so I can sit up and slide it over my head. As soon as my pale chest is exposed, Jeffree licks one of my nipples. I can’t help but gasp at the sensation so he takes it in his fingers and rolls gently, much like he did a few minutes ago, and he moves his mouth back to mine.

“Can I take your shirt off too?” I ask, against his lips.

“Yeah.” He whispers, lust filling his voice.

I haven’t seen his arms or legs, but I make a quick promise to myself that I won’t freak out, no matter how they look. I like Jeffree for exactly who he is, scars and all.

Jeffree took off his jacket before we started cuddling, so now he’s just left in a long sleeved t-shirt that I lift over his head easily. He’s sitting up now, still straddling me and holding his arms against his body, trying to hide them. I put my hands on top of his wrists and gently turn them over so that Jeffree can stop me if he wants.

I don’t gasp or curse when I see his fucked up skin, I just feel a rush of sadness. His pale wrists are almost completely covered in lines. Some are faded scars, a few are fresh cuts, and there are some thick raised lines that must have originally been deep gashes.

I can feel the worry rolling off of Jeffree. I think he’s waiting for my reaction, so I sit myself up and pull him into a warm hug. He melts against me and lets out a relieved sigh.

“It’s gonna be okay baby.” I murmur softly. I don’t know where the nickname came from, but I like how easily is rolls off my tongue.

“Thank you.” He sniffles.

Our lust has faded into snuggly affection, so we lay back down and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

~

*bzzz bzzzzz*

The next night I’m laying in bed, wishing I was cuddling with my boyfriend when my phone buzzes with a call. I reach over and unplug it from the charger, seeing Jeffree’s picture filling up the screen. When I realize that it’s one in the morning I feel a little bit of worry creep into my mind before I answer the call. 

“Hello?”

“Andy?”

“Yeah?”

“Andy, I think I went too deep.”

I shoot up in bed.

“What do you mean?” I ask, feeling much more alert now.

“I think I cut myself too deep and I’m home alone.”

“Baby, do I need to call an ambulance?”

“What? No. Just come over, please.”

“Give me ten minutes, okay?”

I jump out of bed and pull on pants, grabbing a shirt, I run for the door as I fling it over my head. I know my parents are gonna be pissed that I’m leaving the house this late and I’m not even trying to be quiet, but I’ll just have to apologize later.

I ignore the speed limit and fly to Jeffree’s place. Using my long legs I run up the stairs and don’t bother knocking before going in.

“Jeffree?” I yell into the apartment.

“I’m in the bathroom.”

I find my boyfriend kneeling on the floor, his arm over the side of the bathtub. He has a towel pressed to his wrist and I can see the blood soaking through it.

“Holy shit.” I say a little louder than I intended.

“I’m so sorry Andy.”

“Don’t apologize, can I see?”

He just nods so I kneel down next to him. When he uncovers his arm there are a few shallow cuts, and one deep gash. I can see immediately that we can’t handle this on our own. 

I try to swallow down the panic as I rub soothing circles on my boyfriend’s back.

“I think it might need stitches.” I tell him honestly.

“No, it’s stopping. I-I’m sorry I called, I just freaked out.” He stammers.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Let me take you to get help.”

“What if they want to keep me?”

“We’ll work it out.”

“N-no. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

I’m racking my brain for another option. The cut is still steadily bleeding and it doesn’t look like it’s gonna stop soon.

“My mom’s a nurse.” I blurt out.

“Really?” Jeffree looks at me with scared eyes.

“Yeah, can I call her to come over?”

He nods a little.

I pull out my phone from my pocket, refusing to leave Jeffree’s side, and call my mom’s phone. She doesn’t answer so I call the house phone.

“Hello?” My mom croaks, obviously half asleep. I’m just glad she answered and not my dad.

“Mom, I need help.” I say urgently.

“Andy?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on? Where are you?”

“I’m at Jeffree’s apartment and I need you to come over. Please bring stuff for stitches.”

“Give me the address, I’m on my way.” She replies.

While we wait for her I stand up and grab a big bath towel for Jeffree to hold under his dripping arm.

We move out to the couch and I sit next to him and help apply pressure to the gash.

“Do you feel okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, a little light headed, but I think it’s just the adrenaline.”

“Has this ever happened before?”

“What? Cutting too deep?”

“Yeah.”

“Um, a couple of times.”

“What did you do?”

“Andy, it was a shitty time. I just let it bleed.”

“You were suicidal?”

“I guess so. It’s not like I had tried to kill myself or anything, I just didn’t have any reason to keep going.”

“Fuck, I didn’t know it was that bad. I’m glad you called tonight.”

“Me too.”

It’s not long before we hear a knock on the door and I go to let my mom in.

I lead her to Jeffree and her eyes widen when she sees the bloody towel he’s holding.

“Okay honey, I need you to lay down.” She says immediately.

I rush over and help him reposition. He squeezes his eyes shut once he’s horizontal on the couch.

“You okay?” I ask.

“I think I’m gonna pass out.” He tells me quietly, not opening his eyes.

“Andy, go get him a glass of water.” My mom orders me.

I nod and do as she says. When I come back to the living room my mom is putting on gloves and laying out her supplies.

I help Jeffree sit up for a second and take a drink. When he’s laying back down I sit on the floor next to my mom and hold his hand. She looks at our hands and then at me, but I just keep my focus trained on my boyfriend. This is not time or place for this conversation.

“What happened boys?” My mom asks even though it’s obvious.

I take a breath to answer because I’m not sure that Jeffree will, but he beats me to it.

“I cut myself and one went too deep.”

I’m a little shocked by his honesty, but I guess there’s no reason to lie.

“I can see you’ve done this for a long time.” My mom says gently, starting his stitches. He squeezes my hand a little tighter, but doesn’t say anything about the pain he must be in.

“Yeah.” He murmurs.

“Have you ever spoken to a professional about it?”

“Oh, no.”

He flinches as my mom makes another stitch, pulling the cut together.

“Are you doing okay?” I ask, worried that he’s trying to be brave but needs a break or something.

“Yeah, I’m so happy you’re here.” He tells me. I can feel my mom’s eyes on us.

“Well I can’t force you to get help, but I would strongly encourage it. Could I recommend a psychiatrist to you? I’ve got a friend that specializes in self injury.” She offers.

“Um, yeah, that would be good.” Jeffree answers politely.

“I’ll write her info down for you once I’m finished here.”

The stitches don’t take long and when they’re done my mom cleans the wound and bandages it tightly.

“Don’t get that wet for twenty four hours and take some painkillers before you go to sleep. If you come over next week I’ll take the stitches out for you.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you so much.” Jeffree says, trying to sit up.

“Woah, just rest baby.” I say gently. “I’m gonna walk my mom to her car, but I’ll be right back.” I realize I probably shouldn’t have called him any nicknames, but I’m too tired to care right now.

As my mom and I walk down the long hallways and stairs of the building, back to the parking lot, she doesn’t say anything. When she’s safely in her car, the door still open, she finally speaks.

“Andy, I want you home in an hour and I think we need to discuss all of this in the morning.”

“Okay mom, I’ll be home. Thank you so much for everything.” I tell her sincerely, leaning down and hugging her before she drives off.

I make my way back up to Jeffree. I sit on the floor next to the couch and he rolls onto his side so we’re face to face. 

“Do you need anything?” I murmur.

“I don’t think so. I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.”

“Do you think I should call that psychiatrist?”

“Maybe. You could just call and ask about price and stuff.”

“That’s the thing Andy. I think I want help, but there’s no fucking way I could afford it.”

“Well...my parents would probably help you out.”

“No, your mom already did enough. Why would they even want to help me?”

“Jeffree, she knows we’re dating now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Did she know you’re bisexual before tonight?”

“No, I only let them meet my girlfriends.”

“Oh my god, I fucked everything up.” He groans, looking close to tears.

“Of course you didn’t.”

He sighs.

“If they helped me pay for....help, I would pay them back.”

“I’ll talk to them about it in the morning.”

“No, I feel like I should ask them myself. I don’t want to come off as a gold digger or something.” He says through a yawn.

I laugh, a deep rough sound. You can practically hear my exhaustion.

“Sure.” I assure him, pushing his hair back from his face.

“Thank you Andy.”

“You’re welcome baby.” I whisper.

Jeffree falls asleep soon after this conversation and I cover him with a blanket before I leave.

~

The next morning is Saturday so I sleep in, trying to replace the hours I lost last night.

When I finally get out of bed and go downstairs, my parents are in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast dishes.

“Good morning.” I greet them, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“Morning Andy.” My mom says.

“Your mom says we need to have a discussion?” My dad asks calmly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I know I probably scared you guys last night.”

“Was Jeffree doing okay when you left?” Mom questions, looking truly concerned.

“Yeah, he took some painkillers and went to sleep.”

My dad hasn’t said anything yet, but he seems to know what happened. My mom must have filled him in.

I take a seat on a barstool at the kitchen counter right as he speaks up.

“Why were you helping him? Where were his parents?”

“Um, his mom works double shifts sometimes. “He called me because...well because we’re dating.” I explain.

My parents exchange a look and I can tell that neither of them are surprised. I guess mom told him about my behavior with Jeffree last night too.

“I wasn’t keeping my relationship a secret from you guys or anything.”

“How long have you two been dating?” My mom asks, rinsing a plate.

“Literally just a few days. That’s why I haven’t said anything.”

My dad looks confused and maybe a little hurt before he speaks up.

“We didn’t even realize you’re gay Andrew.”

I feel a blush warm my face, but I try to not get flustered.

“I-I’m not gay. I’m actually bisexual. Jeffree isn’t the first boy I’ve gone out with.”

Mom seems to forget the pan she was cleaning and her eyes shoot to me.

“What other boys have you dated? A-and when?” She stammers.

“You remember my friend, Oli? Freshmen year? We went on a few dates, but after we...nothing, it just didn’t work out.”

I’m not about to tell them that after we made out he decided he might not be gay.

“But you like girls too?” My dad asks, seeming genuinely confused.

“Yeah.” I reply quietly.

“Well Jeffree seems very nice, but... are you sure he’s.... stable?” Mom asks. This might seem harsh, but to be fair, she did stitch up his self inflicted wound last night.

“I don’t know mom, but he’s ready for help. He’s actually coming over to talk with you about that tomorrow.”

She slowly nods and gives me a small smile.

“Well, if you like him then we like him.” She says. My dad just shoots me an unsure smile.

“I really like him.” I admit, not able to say this without a little grin playing on my lips. “Thanks guys.”

After breakfast I text Jeffree.

Andy: I talked to my parents.

Jeffree: AND??

Andy: It was a little embarrassing, but good. I never want to talk to my dad about my sexuality again.

Jeffree: He scares the shit out of me. I’m glad it went well :)

Andy: I’ll make sure he’s busy when you’re here tomorrow. You still want to ask them for help?

Jeffree: Definitely.

Andy: :)

~

I’m currently waiting for Jeffree to get here and talk with my mom but I’m a little worried that he’ll bail. He’s usually dependable, but this is a big step.

Exactly at the time he’s supposed to arrive, his car pulls into our driveway. I feel relief course through my body.

“Mom! Jeffree’s here!” I yell toward her bedroom.

“Okay, bring him into the living room honey.”

I step out onto the front steps and give my boyfriend a hug we he comes up to me, trying to silently reassure him.

“Come on in. My mom’s waiting for you.”

“Where’s your dad? Did you lock him in a closet for me?” He jokingly asks.

“No, I just mentioned that now might be a good time for him to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things for dinner.”

Jeffree gives me a grateful smile and I lean down for a chaste kiss before we join my mom in the house.

When we walk into the living room, hand in hand, she subtly looks Jeffree up and down.  
He still has his electric-blue hair and today he’s wearing a striped sweater, right black leather pants, and platform boots. His makeup is perfect and and his entire look is topped off with a studded collar that even has a little bell today.

My mom isn’t the judgmental type, but she seems to study him extra close today, knowing that he’s my boyfriend.

“It’s nice to see you again Jeffree, please sit down.”

He smiles a little nervously.

“Thanks Amy.”

Jeffree and I sit down on the couch and mom takes a seat on the chair across from us. I lace our fingers together and give my boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. He grins at me making my heart flutter.

“So Andy said you have something important you’d like to discuss.” My mom says, leaving the ball in Jeffree’s court.

He takes a deep breath and nods before answering.

“Yeah. Um, you already know about my...self harm.”

Amy nods, looking concerned and maybe a little sad. 

“Well I’ve been thinking ever since you gave me the number of that psychiatrist...and I would like to try. I-I want to stop hurting myself.”

I look over to find a tear slipping out of his eye and before I even think about how intimate the gesture is, I reach over and wipe it away. My mom is watching us close, but then seems to remember what Jeffree said.

“That’s very brave honey. What makes you want to do that?”

“Andy.” He says without hesitation. “Ever since I met him I haven’t been cutting nearly as often as I used to, and now that we’re dating I want to stop.”

“Why did you ever start hurting yourself?” She asks curiously.

“Mom.” I say, trying to keep this conversation as respectful as possible for Jeffree.

“It’s okay.” He murmurs to me before he turns and addresses the question. “I started hurting myself for a lot of different reasons. My dad committed suicide when I was little and my mom isn’t...um, very good at being a mom.”

Amy gives him a sympathetic look.

“That must have been very hard.”

“Yeah, so the cutting has always just been a coping mechanism. Now that I’m doing better and ready to get help, Andy said that maybe you could help me...financially.”

“Oh honey, we would love to. You’re a part of the family now.” My mom chirps kindly, making me smile.

“That’s very generous of you. Thank you so much.”

She gives him a warm smile.

“Now, are you boys hungry?”

I speak up, not really wanting to be under my parent’s watchful gaze all afternoon.

“I think we might actually go back to Jeffree’s place.”

“Sure, just be home for dinner, alright Andy?”

“No problem.”

We’ve almost made it out the door when mom pulls me aside.

“Always be safe, okay honey? Just because you’re boys doesn’t mean there aren’t risks.” She murmurs to me in a hushed tone.

I feel the blood rush to my face.

“Oh my god, okay.”

~

Jeffree and I came back to his place and what started as innocently watching tv has turned into making out. His hands are tangled in my hair and our lips are moving together at a nice pace.

“What’d your mom tell you before we left?” Jeffree asks against my lips, not evening opening his eyes.

“Nothing.” I mutter, not particularly wanting to think about my mom right now.

Jeffree pulls away and slightly sits up, straddling me.

“Now you have to tell me.” 

I sigh, knowing he won’t let this go.

“She literally told me that even though we’re gay, we should still use protection.”

He bursts into laughter.

“Holy shit. She’s the best mom ever.”

“Yeah.” I smile.

“And she was so cool about my stuff too. I actually feel like I could leave all of this shit behind me.”

“I know you can.” I murmur, pulling his lips back down to mine.

I think we both know that our relationship won’t be easy, but right now, everything feels like it’s falling into place.


End file.
